Leonard Rodriguez
| hometown = Denver, Colorado | major = Pain | occupation = Retired, Korean War veteran (North Korean army) | family = At least one son and daughter | relationship = | cc =campus-connect/leonard-briggs }} , he mentions that he was in the Little Rascals (a popular show in the 20s and 30s), indicating he's somewhere around 90 years old. He is portrayed by veteran actor Richard Erdman.}} Character history Season One . Leonard took a billiards class along with Jeff and teased the ex-laywer about the tight P.E. gym shorts he was forced to wear . Before April Fools Day, he interrupted Dean Pelton's daily announcement to yell "Baba Booey" into the P.A. microphone . That was shown to be a distraction so he could put a "Kick me" sign on the back of the Dean. He was also later seen with another elderly student graffitiing the administrations office desk. It was mentioned Leonard has at least one son, who informed Jeff of Leonard's gambling addiction during Family Day . On the last day of the 2009-2010 semester he was seen on the campus quad by Jeff doing Tai Chi. Abed shot a video year book which featured a clip of Leonard bragging that there had been only a few pregnancy scares this year .}} Season Two . He later participated in the 2010 Paintball Assassin serving as part of the security personnel of Fort Hawthorne. Once the school had been invaded by City College Storm Troopers, he joined up with the remaining Greendale students to form a rebel alliance. He sat in on a strategy meeting and hinted that he was once an actor on "The Little Rascal's". He was made a part of Jeff's paintball assault team who was tasked with taking out their Gatling gun implement. Leonard interrupted Jeff's inspirational speech by mentioning the fact that he was banned from a "Denny's".}} Season Three Season Four Season Five . Leonard takes part in a rally led by Annie protesting the unfair grading practices of the Greendale teaching faculty . He also participates in the beta testing of a social media ranking app called "MeowMeowBeenz". Through the app he reaches level Three status and serves as member of the level Fives security force . Leonard has some advice to Abed when his fellow student has a meta crisis and subsequent breakdown in the schools hallway . }} Season Six . When prison inmates start attending classes using "telepresence robots", Leonard puts a "Parole Me" sign on the back of one of them, and later watches a fight between Jeff and an inmate . When all of the school's e-mails are leaked, Leonard says to Garrett he enjoyed his girlfriend "as much as she enjoyed his plagiarized poetry" . Leonard plays "Dracula" in Abed's movie "Chief Starr and the Raiders of the Galaxy"; he kills Chief Starr as he tears up, in the middle of "a lunch order during an outtake" . }} Shut up, Leonard! Leonard is part of one of the best-known running gags on the show. His rude remarks typically elicit a response of "Shut up, Leonard" from Jeff or others. Trivia * Leonard fought in the Korean War on the North Korean side. Or so he claims. * He has a son from whom he stole pillows and blankets for Abed and Troy's blanket fort ("Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design"). * He has a daughter who gave him a Blu-ray player. * His frequent delinquency has caused him to be ignored by his children. * He has several popular YouTube channels which he uses to review food and clothing. Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Pierce Hawthorne Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters